


Basking in Your Glow

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Link, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Smutty smut is smutty, Teasing, Top!Rhett, pretty fucking smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>When you play with glowing paint, you <i>have</i> to play in the dark.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Inspired by, what I hope, was the aftermath of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5J7o5sJ5f8">GMM 899.</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Basking in Your Glow

**Author's Note:**

> For a special someone, who makes me write some kinky shit.
> 
> FY JM! <3

The lights came back up in the studio; Link squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright fluorescent bulbs overhead. He closed his eyes and thought of how much he had enjoyed painting Rhett. It had been oddly intimate, sitting with Rhett in the dark, the green glow of the paint illuminating his strong brow, his perfectly masculine features. It had been the most fun he’d had filming in a long time. In the darkness, he was able to focus his attention on the man next to him, on each detail of his glowing body. He’d forgotten the cameras and about maintaining the image that they had so carefully cultivated.

The crew was filtering out into the halls, heading back to their work. Link rested his back against the leather chair. He traced his forefinger over the orange paint that surrounded his mouth as he recalled the feeling of Rhett’s soft touch, applying green colour to his dark eyebrows. Rhett had been so tender and gentle. The smile on his face had nearly caused Link to moan. He’d taken a moment to collect himself, deferring attention by reaching for the pink glasses that still rested on his nose.

“Link?” Rhett asked, eyebrow raised. “Don’t you want to get that stuff off your face?” He was wearing a wide smile and his voice was teasing.

Link turned to his brightly painted counterpart. A goofy smile was lingering on his face, as a result of his earlier revelry. He wanted to respond but was lost in his own head. _Do you right..._ Rhett’s words had been echoing around his mind since they’d fallen from the bearded man’s mouth.

Rhett pushed his chair back and got to his feet. “Link?” Rhett shook his head, exhaling quickly through his nose, exasperated. _Typical… off in his own dream world._ Rhett waved lazily as the last of the crew as they passed through the stage doors, their laughter fading as the door clicked shut behind them.

Link smiled weakly at Rhett’s looming form. He reached for him but Rhett stepped away. “Nooo,” Link whined, knitting his brows.

Rhett chuckled, crossing the stage and making his way to the light panel. He stared over the equipment at Link’s pouting face. He flicked the switch and the room fell into darkness, the only source of light in the room, aside from the tiny sliver under the door, was emanating from his own face and from the trembling frame of the man seated at the desk in front of him. Not with the same intensity as it had under the black light, but bright and vibrant.

Link stared across the open space at the green glow, Rhett’s features obscured by the aura of the glowing paint and the distance between them, not to mention his lack of prescription lenses. He pushed back in his chair, the legs scraped noisily on the tiled floor. He was preparing himself, detecting the subtle shift in the air, sensing that he was not alone in his desire.

Rhett growled in his throat. He’d been dying to get his hands on Link since the moment he’d watched him trace his slender finger around his perfect lips. It had taken all of his strength not cover Link’s mouth with his own, taste the paint and the unique flavor of his lover blending together on his tongue. He chewed on his lip, tasting the hints of the green glowing substance on the tips of the hairs near his mouth. He took two quick steps toward Link before the glowing figure rose up in front of him.

Link stood, his breathing accelerated, his heart pounding against the inside of his ribs. The few steps Rhett had taken made all the difference, details came into view. Link could see the hunger in Rhett’s eyes, in the slight snarl of his lip. He could hear Rhett’s labored breath.

“Something you want, Rhett?” Link said. His daze had faded and was replaced with a quiet confidence. “Why don’t you come and get it?” Link stepped around the chair and placed his hands on the back of it, bracing himself, leaning forward. He licked his lips as he smirked, looking over the top of his pink frames.

Rhett took another step, watching Link take a small step backward in response. _Oh, you want to play do you?_ Rhett liked the chase. He rushed at Link, his arms outstretched.

Link darted to the side, narrowly avoiding Rhett’s eager grab. He gripped the back of the chair, placing it between them. His heart was racing, adrenaline pumping into his fevered veins. He wanted Rhett, but he wanted to make him work for it. “You’ll have to be quicker than that, Light Beard.” Link’s green eyebrows darted upward, teasingly. His voice was cocksure and full of lust.

Rhett groaned, a low rumble rattled in his throat. His hardness was already straining against the zipper of his dark jeans. He shoved the easels out of the way, growing frustrated by Link’s avoidance and teasing. He turned abruptly and pinned Link’s hands under his own on the backrest of the chair. His eyes met Link’s and he grinned widely. “That fast enough for ya, Hell Guy?” he winked.

Link felt Rhett’s damp palms on his skin; he could tell his giant was getting anxious. He smirked, the orange halo around his mouth flattening into a line. He yanked his hands away and sidestepped the desk, quickly moving around the set to the door.

Rhett spun around, watching Link, a neon blur.

Link pressed his back against the door. He moved his hands to the hem of his black t-shirt, pulling it up and over his broad shoulders. The orange paint in his armpits the only sign that he was undressing, to the watching eyes across the room.

Rhett didn’t see the black cotton material flying toward him until it covered his face, sending him into complete blackness. He reached for it, dragging it slowly over his face, breathing deeply, savoring the scent of his pray. He moaned into the garment, hearing soft chuckles carrying through the air, air rife with sexual tension.

Link placed his hands behind his narrow waist, positioning them on the cool metal crash bar. “You promised to _‘do me right’_ Rhett, but… you’ll have to catch me first.” Link pushed hard against the door, light came flooding in.

Rhett pulled the material from his face and squinted at the bright rectangle of the open door. His eyes adjusted as the door clicked closed once more. _That little…_ He adjusted his growing erection, trapping it in the waistband of his jeans and rushed for the door.

Rhett flew into the hallway, his eyes still straining against the harsh lighting. He could hear the crew down the hall, their voices carrying from their shared work-space, but Link was nowhere in sight. _Hiding huh?_ Rhett’s eyes narrowed. The hunt was on.

Link covered his mouth with his hand, trying to disguise his eager breathing, fearing it might give away his hiding place.

Rhett pushed his large palm against the bathroom door, throwing it open roughly, it crashed into the wall, shuddering. Rhett’s eyes searched the small room but he was left unrewarded. He crossed the hall and twisted the doorknob of a small office, one that they were using for equipment storage, empty.

Link could hear the loud sounds of Rhett's frantic search in the distance and it fueled his desire. He felt his erection growing at the mere thought of being discovered, being taken.

Rhett turned a corner and was confronted by a startled Eddie. They nearly collided, but Eddie’s hand pressed into Rhett’s chest.

“Woah there, Rhett!” he said, laughing. “Slow your roll. I’m walking here.” He shook his head, his expression changing from amusement to concern at the sight of Rhett’s agitated expression.

Rhett reached up batting away Eddie’s hand.

Eddie took a step back. “You alright?”

 _Get out of my way!_ Rhett was trying to contain his burgeoning frustration. Eddie was standing between him and his glowing prize. “Yeah, just… I need to find Link.”

Eddie’s concern faded and he gestured to the small hallway that led to the receiving doors. “Down there, I think.” He sidestepped Rhett and continued down the hall.

_Gotcha._ Rhett stalked forward, determined and with purpose.

“Have fun,” Eddie said smiling, looking over his shoulder as Rhett disappeared around the corner.

Rhett stood in the middle of the hallway; his mind was full of only thoughts of Link, of his thin but muscular body, decorated in colourful oranges and greens. His thoughts lingered on the messy hand drawn line surrounding his lips. _I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth._ His tongue darted between his teeth, wetting his lips.

Link had heard faint voices, one of which he was sure was his green giant, but they had faded into silence.

Rhett looked from door to door in the small corridor. Link was behind one of them, but which? “I’m going to find you.” He whispered with a silky tone, taking a few steps forward. “But, you want me to… don’t you?” he purred. He turned to face the storage closet door, a small line of orange paint was smeared across the knob. _Amateur._ He grinned, he’d cornered his quarry.

A shadow blocked the light trickling in under the door, Link’s heart skipped a beat. _What are you waiting for, Rhett._ He dropped his hands from his mouth, the sound of his labored breathing filled the small room. _Take what’s yours._

Rhett took in a sharp breath as he grasped the doorknob, the paint still wet to the touch, he turned it slowly, the anticipation building with each passing millisecond. He would have the man that he knew he would find inside.

Link watched as the door opened slowly, Rhett’s large frame occupying the open space, his body blocking most of the light from the hallway. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the sight of the towering figure. A quick breathy gasp followed.

Rhett lifted his gaze from the floor as he stepped into the small room, one they used for storing dollies and packing material, closing the door behind him. His eyes drank in the sight of Link standing against the opposite wall of the windowless space. The room fell into darkness as the door latched. He threw the deadbolt, they would not be disturbed.

Link smiled as the sound of the lock sent shivers down his spine. He had chosen this location for a reason. There were no deliveries scheduled for today, no reason anyone would need bubble wrap or packing tape. They would have their privacy here, off the beaten trail. They wouldn’t have to be quiet. _I want you to make me scream._ He pulled off his pink glasses and threw them to the floor.

The tension in the small space was palpable, it had been building since the moment they had sat down at the desk, dressed in black, waiting to paint each other, to sit together in the dark. Their hands buzzing in anticipation for the feel of the others’ skin.

Rhett broke first. He sprung forward, launching himself into Link, pushing him roughly against the wall. He threw his hips forward, pressing himself into Link’s torso. He grabbed at the prone man's wrists, collecting them in one of his large hands. He pressed them firmly to the wall over Link’s head.

Link moaned. “You caught me,” he whispered, tipping his face to Rhett’s.

Rhett admired his conquest. The orange glow of the hair under Link’s arms permeated the darkness, matching the messy circle on his face. Using his free hand he traced the paint around Link’s lips. “I did, and now I’ll _have_ you.” The confident smile he wore was audible in his voice.

Rhett’s words had Link’s skin humming. He chewed on his lower lip, and ground his hips forward, his throbbing cock begging for friction. “Fucking take me, Rhett.” _I need you_

It took all of his strength not to envelop the waiting mouth in his own, but he had plans. He released his hold on Link’s wrists, reaching for the hem of his tank top. He ripped it off and tossed it aside. He traced his index finger over Link’s bare collar bone. “So impatient...” He clasped his hand around Link’s throat gently. “I plan on taking my time with you.” He raised his hands to Link’s hair, the glowing material felt sticky between his fingers. He forced Link to his knees, digging his hands deeply into thick orange locks. “Make me glow, Link.”

Link’s hands worked hastily on Rhett’s jeans, popping the button and peeling back the zipper. He pulled the constraining garment down over Rhett’s strong thighs, thin cotton briefs were the only thing separating him from what he’d been longing for, for what seemed like an eternity. He yanked the obstruction down, piling it atop the denim.

Rhett felt his cock spring free and the heat of Link’s mouth envelop him in an instant. He threw his head back, relishing the feeling of each subtle movement of Link’s talented mouth. “You’re such a good little cocksucker, Link.” He leaned forward, placing one palm against the wall as he grabbed more firmly at the hair in his other hand.

Link winced and groaned at the stinging in his scalp but continued his work, running his long tongue over the underside of Rhett’s large cock hollowing his cheeks, increasing the suction. He loved it when Rhett pulled his hair. It made him feel desired and powerful, even though Rhett was using him. It made him feel like his body was something that Rhett couldn’t live without. _Use me._

“Holy fuck, Link!” Rhett called out looking down at the source of his pleasure. As Link pulled back Rhett could see his entire cock glowed orange. The somewhat tidy line that had surrounded Links mouth was smeared messily over his chin and on the underside of his nose. “Jesus!” Rhett pulled Link’s mouth over him roughly, wanting more.

Link giggled around Rhett's girth, delivering vibrations he knew would drive Rhett insane with lust.

The sensations were too much, the heat, the wetness, the sight of Link kneeling in front of him, pleasing him, and now the soft giggles. Rhett felt his orgasm building quickly. His breathing pattern shifted and he could feel Link’s mouth change shape. _He’s smiling._ He tried to control his himself, force back his growing urgency. _I will give you something to smile about._ Rhett yanked Link’s head back, his hips twitching.

Link looked up at Rhett, his mouth down-turned into a pathetic frown. “What’s the matter, Rhett? I thought you wanted to glow?” He said sarcastically. He knew he had driven the man above him to the brink of pleasure, he knew how to please Rhett.

“I know how badly you want to taste me,” Rhett smiled down at his glowing lover, “but, I’m not done with you yet.” He released his hold on Link’s hair and let his hands fall to his sides. 

“Oh?” Link questioned. He stood, grasped the hem of Rhett’s t-shirt between his fingers and pulled it over his long body. It caught in Rhett’s glowing green hair for a moment before Link freed it, tossing it to the floor.

The cool air of the room washed over Rhett’s fevered skin, the linear green lines of paint on his torso were reflecting off Link.

The colourful glow in the room illuminated the small bruise on Rhett’s left bicep. Link frowned at it, knowing he had inflicted the damage when he’d pinched Rhett several days ago. The bruise was fading, but noticeable. _I will make it better._ He placed a soft kiss to the small wound, a reconciliation.

Rhett smiled at the sentiment before remembering why they were locked in the small room. “Link…”

Link pulled back and brought his hands to Rhett’s beard, rubbing them through the rough hair. “What now then, my glowing green giant?” Link asked before dropping his head and taking one of Rhett’s nipples into his mouth.

“Ummffh,” Rhett groaned, clapping his hand to Link’s bare back and clawing at him, leaving a glowing hand print and drag marks in its wake.

Link nipped at the hardening nub, flicking it with his tongue.

 _Such a fucking tease with that mouth._ He grabbed either side of Link’s face and brought their lips together, closing his mouth over the swollen orange one. He took pleasure in flavour he’d hoped to taste, Link, and a unique and sour note that must have been the paint. His tongue traced over Link’s lips, before pushing inside the warm opening, exploring.

Link moaned and it echoed inside of their joined mouths, his tongue bending and folding with Rhett’s. He was growing breathless with each grazing pass. He pulled away gasping. He looked up into Rhett’s eyes, they were on fire, the usually grey-green replaced by the blackness of his blown pupils.

Rhett smiled lustfully at the state of the panting man in front of him, his face a mix of glowing colours, the green of his own beard now blending with the smeared orange. He pushed Link hard into the wall and dove into the crook of his neck, biting hard against the soft, sensitive skin, knowing it would leave a mark. _I hope everyone sees this..._ he licked at the darkening spot, _sees that you belong to me._

Link melted into the cold surface, his flaming skin soothed by the contact. Rhett’s hands were grasping at him, holding firmly, finger tips pressing hard into the knobs of his hips before tracing over the skin along the top of pants, toying with the coarse hair between his waist and bellybutton. Link’s hips bucked forward, trying to force contact between his desperate erection and Rhett’s teasing hand. “I need you to touch me Rhett,” he pleaded.

Rhett ceased his assault on Link’s throat and pulled away. “I’m going to do more than touch you,” Rhett growled. His eyes shot sideways, desperately seeking an appropriate surface, somewhere he could bend Link over, take him. His eyes fell on a heaped pile of flattened boxes, under it, a card table, **the** card table. _Fucking perfect._ He’d forgotten it was stored there. He pulled it toward them, using his long arm to sweep it clean, sending the boxes toppling to the floor.

“I was hoping you would see that,” Link purred next to him.

 _He knew that was in here?_ “Is that why you hid in here, Link?” Rhett tipped his chin. “You were hoping I would fuck you, bent over the card table?” Rhett queried. “Just like old times?” His voice fell to a low whisper.

Link stepped toward the newly cleared surface, slowly bending his body and laying his chest against it. “Yeah,” he said, looking back over his shoulder at Rhett, “but with a new glow.” He wiggled his perfect round ass, knowing it would be all it would take.

Rhett kicked off his shoes and stepped awkwardly out of his pants. He pressed his hardness against Link’s taunting behind, thrusting against the denim a few times before reaching around and unfastening the button of Link’s jeans. He wasted no time ripping them down and exposing Link’s bare ass. He’d gone commando and Rhett couldn’t have been happier.

Link grinned wildly, blushing, knowing what Rhett would now be able to see.

Rhett’s mouth dropped open as he looked down over the soft mounds of Link’s pert ass. A faint glow was emanating from the cleft. Rhett leaned back peering at Link’s opening, orange paint was smeared around the tight ring, a tiny dribble escaped, running down the seam of him. “Jesus, Link!” _You fucking cock hungry slut._ He shook his head in wonderment.

Link giggled, knowing that his surprise had the desired effect. “I thought I’d show you just where I wanted it.” He grabbed on to the edges of the table, knowing what was coming, bracing himself for the hard fucking he was about to receive.

Rhett wasted no time. He grabbed firmly to Link’s soft cheeks, spreading them, making room for his dripping cock. He pressed his moist tip to Link’s glowing hole. The paint was slick and mixed with his ample pre-come, permitting the entrance of his throbbing cock. He buried himself deeply inside of Link, to the hilt.

Link inhaled sharply as Rhett entered him roughly. He was glad Rhett didn’t ease himself in, that he pounded hard with the first thrust, just like he knew Link loved. “Yeah! Fuck me, Rhett!” Link called out. He’d prepared himself, in the dressing room with the paint, knowing this would be the end result. Knowing that he would be bent over taking Rhett’s cock, giving himself over, fully and completely.

Rhett grabbed on to Link’s shoulder with his left hand, the increased leverage would allow him to fuck Link more deeply, to drive into the spot that would bring the man beneath him his release. “God, you are so fucking tight, and hot... and sexy.” Rhett brought his other hand around Link’s waist, wrapping his fingers around Link’s impressive length as he drove deep, long thrusts into him.

This first touch was enough to drive Link to the edge of his climax. He’d been dying to feel Rhett’s skin on his sensitive and desperate cock. Link arched his back, panting at the feeling Rhett’s cock grazing over just the right spot with each thrust. “Rhett, I can’t… please don’t stop!” He gripped the edge of the table hard, his nails digging into the material, tearing at it, leaving marks on it like he had many times before.

The familiar pressure began to build in Rhett’s gut, like a rumbling volcano about to blow its top. “Link… I’m gonna come!” Rhett called out moving his hand from Link’s shoulder to his glowing hair.

“Fuck me harder, Rhett! I’m so close!” Link cried out, his chest now lifted from the table from the force of Rhett’s grasp. 

Rhett clenched all the muscles in his tiring body, trying to hold on as long as he could, to fuck Link to his release but he felt the tension break as his come flowed out, filling Link and further slickening his thrusts. “Uhg, Fucking God!”

The feeling of Rhett spilling inside of him, the large hand pumping him, the firm grasp in his hair, had Link following Rhett into ecstasy. “Rhett!” Link screamed. His own pearlescent come flowed out over Rhett’s fingers and spilled onto the floor below, taking with it all of his remaining strength.

Rhett released his hold on Link’s hair, panting, trying to catch his breath. He was still buried deep inside, nestled against Link’s soft skin.

Link flopped forward onto the table, his shallow breath leaving foggy marks on the surface.

Rhett pulled out of his spent lover and watched as his come, stained neon orange, trickled from Link’s gaping, used hole. “So fucking hot,” he whispered, breathless. He stared at Link’s used body, covered in bright smears and hand prints, riddled with the evidence of their passion. He grabbed Link’s waist and turned him over, wanting, needing to see his beautiful face.

Links eyes wandered in their sockets, unable to focus, his orgasm was still sending pleasuring aftershocks through his veins. Rhett came into focus, decorated in a kaleidoscope of colour, his spent cock a brilliant orange. He took a few long and shuddering breaths before he could bring words to his lips. “No one’s going to miss that ghost bat,” he chuckled at his asinine joke for only a moment before his mouth was silenced by Rhett’s.

_Link Fucking Neal, ladies and gentlemen._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the result of my drunken smut writing. Let me know!
> 
> <3 RTR


End file.
